Cuando la Noche Despierta
by Hikari Ishikawa
Summary: Aún faltaba conocer a una persona en el bar, esa persona que le confiaría su pasado. One shot. Shonen ai.


Holas. Después de un tiempo vuelvo a publicar. La verdad me daba un poco de flojera corregir las cosas que escribo y también por algunos asuntos personales. Este fic lo hice hace como un mes, no sé, como siempre madrugué para terminarlo xD.

**Personajes:** Akaya Kirihara & Seiichi Yukimura

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai - Violencia no explícita - UA (Universo Alterno).

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi

-

**Cuando la noche despierta**

Las noches eran iguales, la rutina era algo de lo que no estaban conscientes las personas que asistían a ese lugar. Todo el tiempo en ese pequeño espacio en medio de la cuidad pasaba lentamente y nadie se daba cuenta de ello, ni les importaba saberlo.

En aquel bar todos se conocían, todos entraban como si de su casa se tratase. Akaya visitaba ese lugar seguido, era costumbre ir ahí para beber y entablar alguna conversación con el que estuviera. Casi todos lo conocían, el chico vivía en esa zona hace un tiempo.

—¡Kirihara! —el moreno se acercó a la barra—. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Hoy la casa invita.

—¿De verdad? Es raro verte tan servicial Nioh-senpai —respondió Akaya con extrañeza mientras se acomodaba en su puesto.

—Hace dos noches ha venido un tipo extraño. Siempre pide lo más costoso y deja grandes propinas —le comentó Nioh entregándole un whisky escocés.

—Sabía que no ofrecerías algo gratis por nada.

—Quizás haya llegado hace poco a Kanagawa.

—Supongo... —a pesar de mostrarse visiblemente indiferente a lo que el otro le decía, podría decirse que estaba sólo _un poco_ interesado en aquel sujeto ya que el muchacho prácticamente conocía el barrio completo y más aún, si se trataba de las personas que frecuentaban el bar.

Mientras conversaban de cosas triviales, Nioh, quien estaba en la barra y daba directamente la vista a la entrada, divisó que ingresaba un tipo bastante peculiar. De mediana estatura, cabello azulado y aspecto delicado. Caminó hacia la barra, a unos dos puestos de donde se encontraba Akaya. Pidió un vodka y articuló alguna palabra con el individuo que se encontraba sentado a su costado.

—¿Es él? —preguntó el moreno.

—No pensé que fuera a interesarte.

Lo que más le llamó la atención al chico que no apartaba sus ojos de aquel hombre, era que, a pesar de las varias miradas que recibía de los que se encontraban presentes, él actuaba con una tranquilidad envidiable, era más, el tipo mantenía una leve sonrisa.

Después de unas horas, el sujeto pagó lo que consumió y dejó una no despreciable propina. Kirihara lo observó con curiosidad y no despegó su vista hasta que salió del bar con su natural sonrisa, casi inexpresiva.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Ni idea, nadie le ha preguntado su nombre —reveló Nioh despreocupado.

Kirihara quería sacarse esa duda, quería saber de donde rayos había salido aquel tipo. Se decidió que la próxima vez se acercaría y le preguntaría, quizás como había dicho su amigo, había llegado hace poco o sólo estaba por un corto período de tiempo.

Pasaron dos días y el desconocido joven llegaba y hacía lo de siempre, acostumbrándose incoscientemente de las acciones comunes de los visitantes que iban constantemente, haciéndose uno de los mejores clientes, según Nioh.

A la tercera noche, el tipo misterioso no se dirigió a la barra, sino que se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban cerca y como siempre, se encontraba sereno y solo. Akaya no aguantaba las ganas de ir a hablarle y luego de batallar mentalmente si iba o no, se acomodó en una silla de la misma mesa del sujeto quedando frente a él.

—Hola —aquel saludo del tipo descolocó a Akaya, quien sólo logró devolverle la cortesía—. ¿Quieres saber sobre mí, cierto? —con esto, confundió más al moreno.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Desde el primer día que llegué aquí, todos me observan como un extraño y no los culpo, no creo que seas la excepción —el mesero le entregó a ambos su trago dejándoles un silencio momentáneo.

—Sólo... me llama la atención su forma de actuar —murmuró Akaya mirando a un lado—, tan... pacífica.

—Le contaré con la condición de que no lo divulgará —el chico asintió. El tipo tomó un trago y dio un suave suspiro para comenzar a contar su historia:

"Hace un par de años vivía en Tokio, en un sitio aparentemente tranquilo. Con mi familia decidimos que sería el lugar perfecto para poder establecernos definitivamente. Había hecho algunos amigos y pasábamos las tardes jugando tenis hasta que llegó un individuo muy particular: un tal Yukimura Seiichi.

El chico era delgado y casi inofensivo, que se ganó un par de burlas al comienzo por parte de los demás chicos que éramos, y como casi en cualquier círculo amistoso existía una especie de líder, en este caso un tipo llamado Atobe Keigo. Aunque Yukimura parecía bastante frágil, a él le gustaba imponer autoridad y como no podían haber dos personas dominantes en un mismo equipo, siempre tenían roces entre ellos. Por ende, algunos de nosotros junto con Atobe planeamos apartar a Yukimura del grupo, en lo posible sacarlo del barrio.

Casi nunca nos juntábamos en las noches, habíamos escuchado que eran algo peligrosas, pero esa vez había una serie de reunión de todos los que componíamos esa supuesta pandilla. Eso era lo que pensaba Yukimura ya que al llegar al lugar se encontraban tres chicos, uno de ellos era Atobe. Le dieron una golpiza inolvidable, en ese sitio sabíamos que nadie llegaría si pasaba algo. Algunos estábamos escondidos viendo a los dos tirándose miradas de odio.

Atobe lo acorraló a una pared y... "

El tipo se detuvo, miraba fijamente el vaso vacío, se encontraba un tanto incómodo en ese momento.

—¿Luego que sucedió? —preguntó Akaya ansioso.

—Atobe hizo lo más apropiado para que Yukimura se fuera de aquella zona enseguida: lo... violó... —dio una pausa y levantó la vista—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —el individuo repentinamente le consultó.

—¿Eh? Akaya...

—Bien, Akaya-kun. Somos un par de desconocidos, aún así te he contado todo esto. Creo que desahogarme no fue tan malo después de todo —sentenció con una débil sonrisa. Kirihara se desconcertó con lo último pero tenía curiosidad por saber toda la historia.

—¿Y qué ocurrió después con Yukimura?

—El día posterior se las ingenió para encontrar a Atobe y tomar venganza. Llegó a su casa, el chico estaba solo viendo televisión en su cuarto. Tomó un cuchillo de la cocina y corrió hasta la habitación para darle tres puñaladas. No estoy seguro si murió pero salió corriendo de ese hogar después de aquel suceso y tomó algunas de sus pertenencias de su vivienda para emprender viaje a Kanagawa y no ser acusado.

—¿Qué? —Akaya no podía asimilar bien las últimas palabras dichas por aquel tipo, aún no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Aún no entiende? —masculló más serio.

—Tu eres... —Kirihara estaba notoriamente sorprendido—. Tu eres_ Yukimura Seiichi._

El tipo le respondió con una leve sonrisa y a la vez levantaba la mano para pedir otro trago. Luego se callaron unos quince minutos, mientras tomaban sus respectivas bebidas y miraban en direcciones opuestas; ninguno se atrevía a decir alguna palabra para romper ese incómodo silencio hasta que Yukimura se levantó sutilmente de su asiento, sacando el dinero de su bolsillo.

Akaya seguía inmóvil en su puesto viendo alejarse a Seiichi y dejando el efectivo en la mesa. Al chico no le tomó mucho tiempo en reaccionar y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida.

—¡Yukimura-san! —el nombrado se detuvo, sin mirar atrás.

—Siento las molestias, Akaya-kun —Kirihara corrió hasta quedar frente al chico e interceptar su camino. Sin pensarlo dos veces y prácticamente por un impulso, se acercó considerablemente y unió sus labios con los de él. Yukimura se sorprendió un poco de principio, pero después de unos segundos le fue correspondiendo el gesto. Luego de unos breves momentos, el mayor se separó y lo vislumbró entre las tenues luces de la calle.

—Debe ser muy difícil vivir con todo eso ¿verdad? —las palabras de Kirihara llevaban cierto pesar, de algún modo se sentía conmovido con la vida del chico.

—Puede ser... pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo ¿sabes? —esa sonrisa. Akaya aún no entendía cómo podía sonreír después de todo—. Sólo te conté la historia porque querías saber el por qué de mi actuar, no para que me tuvieras lástima, Akaya-kun.

—¡Yo no quise decir eso! —interrumpió rápidamente—. Yo quería saber... desde cuándo... estás aquí.

—Hace como una semana —dijo tranquilamente, llevándose el dedo índice al mentón y mirando el cielo. Yukimura sabía que el chico estaba lleno de preguntas y no descansaría hasta saciar su curiosidad—. Vivía en otro barrio de Kanagawa pero decidí cambiarme. Acá tenía un mejor trabajo y ganaba mucho más dinero.

—¿Vendrás también mañana?

—Probablemente. —Esa expresión tan calma del chico contagió a Kirihara dejándolo ir. No tenía dudas que iría nuevamente al bar, después de todo vivía hace poco y las suposiciones de Nioh fueron correctas. Quería saber más de él, aún poseía muchas interrogantes, pero estaba seguro que las disiparía poco a poco.


End file.
